Indifferent
by VampireApple
Summary: The Wizards tried to lock away Harry and his girls. Harry got mad, then he got even. H/H/L


A year ago today I published a one-shot story. I changed it into a chapter fic against my better judgment after getting caught up in my ego. I am here to fix my mistake, and turn my five chapter story _Locked Away_ into the shot one it should have been.

It has been inspired by the third chapter of Rorschach's Blot's _Odd Ideas_ and their one shot of _In Cold Blood_**. **

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**CHALLENGE!**

I lay down a challenge for someone to write a serious Hermione-takes-over-the-world. No requirement on length, or how she does it. She's the one who has absolute power, and has to kill at least three people in order for this to happen. Important people too, not some no name. Her motivation can either be because she's sick of how the wizarding world is run, and thinks she can do a better job, but in the process goes from white to darkish gray, or she just wants the power and is very dark gray to black.

There can be pairings (but there doesn't have to be). The only forbidden pairings are Hermione/Ron, Hermione/Snape, Hermione/Draco and Hermione/Ginny. If you do take this up, please let me know. I'd love to check it out.

###

In the British Wizarding World power is everything. Those who didn't have it wanted it, and those who did wanted more.

The most powerful in England agreed that Harry Potter had too much power. This would have been acceptable, however Potter allied with no one. This made him a wild card.

Wild cards must be annihilated.

###

After defeating Voldemort Harry Potter lived in seclusion with Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. . They rarely went into public, and talked with very few people, either in person, owl or fire. Every two months they would go to London, both magical and muggle, to take in supplies.

That was when they were weakest. That was when the aurors struck.

"Harry."

Harry looked up from the book he had been browsing. Luna stood calmly before him. Three aurors had wands pointed at her head.

"We won't harm this one, and the other has been detained," said one of the aurors.

Harry felt a stab of betrayal. He had fought beside this man. "What do you want?" he asked hoarsely.

"They want you to do with them. Don't do it Harry."

"Shut up, bitch," a second auror growled.

"Please, we don't want bloodshed, but we will if we have to," the first spoke up again.

"Where is Hermione?"

"There's another team that has her detained in the lady's room."

"What is this about?"

"The Minister wished to speak with you."

"An owl was too much effort, I suppose." Harry smiled. It was a grim, vaguely malicious smile. "Fine. I will come with you now, provided that you leave mine alone."

"Harry, don't." the beginnings of panic slipped into Luna's eyes.

Ignoring the three men behind her Harry walked up to Luna and kissed her. "Don't worry about me, love. You and Hermione go home. I'll be there shortly."

**Defeater-of-Darkness DARK HIMSELF****!**

Cristena J. Koodpa

_Three weeks ago the famed Harry Potter was arrested on suspicion of black magic. Potter has been in a closed-door trial the past four days. Late last night it was confirmed that he had masterminded a plot to overthrow the government. Minister Maxwell made a statement claiming that Harry Potter was guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. He has received a life sentence in Azkaban._

It seems that not everyone will take the Minister at her word. Witch Luna Lovegood and Muggleborn Hermione Granger (who had been living in a sinful relationship with Potter) have been placed in the care of St. Mungo's for trying to prove Potter's innocence.

Details of Potter's Plot and a list of those he has killed on the following page

Harry was glad for the darkness. It kept the slim and grunge hidden from him. Visually, at least. He could smell see it, still knew it was there. He didn't know how Sirius had survived. Harry had only been in Azkaban five months and it felt like years. Sirius had Padfoot, which had saved most of the man's sanity. Harry had Dobby.

The Ministry had stripped Harry of his wealth, assets and anything that could be of use to him, including his magically bound house elves. Dobby, however, was not magically bound. Dobby was bound to him by friendship.

Yes, Dobby was Harry's ace in the hole, as it were. A busy one at that.

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir, Dobby been gotten the C4."

Harry turned and peered into the darkness. "And you've set it in the places I asked?"

"Yes sir."

"And all your other tasks are complete?"

"Yes sir."

Dobby snapped his fingers and a tub with hot water appeared. It would be another two hours before the dementors made their rounds. Plenty of time for a bath, change and escape.

###

The light charms in the hallway needed to be replaced. They glowed dimly, adding an air of gloom to the already depressing scenery. Even if it had been day the sun's rays would never be able to each this forsaken section of the hospital. Everything was white, but it was a not cheerful like the rest of St. Mungo's. The area reeked of spoiled health potions.

Six doors lined each wall, not unlike the doors to the vaults in Gringotts.

Harry had no idea who was behind what door, nor did he care to take the time to find out. He used his wand to blast away the locks. The first two where empty. The third held a pitiful soul, just not the soul he was looking for. The fifth try brought him to Luna.

She was in the furthest corner, huddled into herself. The simple cotton robe she had on did little to hide her body from prying eyes. Harry felt a flash of anger and forced it down. This was not the time. She was clean and healthy looking so he knew they were taking care of her physical state.

Luna whimpered when he entered the room. Harry's heart broke at the sound. He moved until he was an arms length away from her and crouched down.

"Oh Luna, what have they done to you? My poor little love."

He waited patently for her to acknowledge him in any way. When she lifted her head and looked at him with empty eyes violence rose up in him. He slowly moved to sit next to her and took her into his arms. She tensed, a keening noise escaping her throat.

"My darling love, my poor love, I'm here now," he murmured nonsense to her, waiting for her to calm. One hand weaved through her hair while the other rubbed her arm.

"Harry?"

He almost didn't hear her. "Yes love?"

"Are you real?"

"Yes love."

"I want to leave."

He pushed her face up so he could look into her eyes. They weren't as vacant as before, but nowhere near the Luna he knew. "Alright love." He gave her a light kiss. "Lets go find Hermione."

He picked her up and carried her from the room. Casting the blasting spell was slightly more difficult holding Luna, but Harry managed. The seventh door hid who he was looking for. Hermione lay along the back wall, facing the door. Her eyes were as vacant as Luna's had been. Her robe was ripped and dirty, as was her body. Her hair had been cut short and was in tangles.

Harry felt his rage try to rise again and brutally forced it down. Hermione showed no reaction as he and Luna approached. He sat next to her and moved Luna to one side. He brought Hermione to an upright position on his other side and looped an arm around them both.

"Ah, my girls. What have they done to my beautiful girls?" he whispered, then kissed them both on the head. Luna snuggled in closer to him while Hermione was still.

"Harry, I want to leave." Luna mumbled. "I don't like it here."

"Alright Luna. I'll take you both from here to a safe place."

Harry conjured a plush mattress and placed his girls on it comfortably. He floated them out to the hallway and laid them down gently. He went to search the remaining rooms to free any other pitiful soul. He found five in all. Harry turned a door that had fallen off its hinges into a portkey. He had the four people touch it and watched as they disappeared. He had sent them to a Wizarding mental hospital in Brazil, which was at the forefront of its field.

He returned to stand in front of the room his girls were in. "Dobby?"

The little elf appeared by Harry's side. "Dobby is being here, Mr. Harry Potter Sir."

"Have you done everything on the list that I gave you?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir."

Harry gave a small smile. "Good. I've removed everyone here. Set up the C4 where it will do the most damage, alright?"

"T'will be being Dobby's pleasure!" Nasty place, nasty to the missus," Dobby moved to do as Harry had asked, muttering to himself.

Harry watched a moment before going back his his girls. The Luna had fallen into a light doze. Hermione stared ahead blankly. As he came closer she glanced at him before turning away.

He knelt down and kissed them both again. "Don't worry my loves. We'll be home soon."

###

Sunlight shone warmly through the screen less windows and onto the bamboo flooring. Colorful cotton curtains danced in a light breeze. Exotic birds called to one another just outside. Warm, muggy air enveloped the occupant of the room.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes took in the secrecy before her, but her brain couldn't process it. She looked around, feeling mildly confused. She was on a bed in her favorite pj's. She didn't try to move; content to just let her mind stay pleasantly blank.

The room was darker when Hermione next came into awareness. A previously unnoticed door opened and a woman stepped through. It took Hermione a moment to recognize who she was.

"Luna?" Hermione's voice was weak and gruff from lack of use.

"Hermione, you're awake."

Hermione frowned. Luna sounded different. More subdued. But then Hermione felt nothing like herself… The two girls stared at each other, neither sure what to say. Hesitantly Luna moved closer to the bed. When Hermione didn't protest Luna got on the bed and lay down next to her. They were as far apart has they could possibly be. Both were stiff.

Hermione soon fell into a tense sleep. Luna watched her silently. What was to become of the three of them? This had changed them all. She drifted off, worry still weighing heavy on her.

As dusk arrived Harry came into the room to check on his girls. A small measure of peace came to him. He was okay, and more importantly, his girls were going to be okay. They were hurting now, but they would be okay. He would make sure of it, tearing apart their nightmares, and, if necessary, anyone real as well. He watched them, repeating over and over in his head that they were safe, nothing was going to harm them. Maybe, if he repeated it enough times, he could relax. He doubted it would be anytime soon.

Harry finally left his girls when darkness fully descended, and only to secure the house. Then he returned to keep watch over them.

###

Luna was first to wake. She looked around and sighed softly at the beauty of the room. She hoped she never got used to it. A place like this should always be appreciated. Her attention was caught by the sounds and smells of Harry in the kitchen. She was debated on weather or not to wake Hermione when the girl stirred.

"Good morning," they said at the same time. Luna giggled softly and Hermione closed her eyes.

"Luna, where are we?"

"Lanai."

Deciding that it was too much trouble to figure out where Lanai was Hermione looked around the room. It really was a lovely room. Open and bright, not like… Hermione cut those thoughts off. She wouldn't mind staying in this room for a while yet.

"Let's go to breakfast," Luna said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. She climbed off the bed slowly and waited for Hermione to do the same.

The brunette did so, just as gingerly as the blond. They looked at each other silently for a moment, each wanting to say something, but not sure what. Luna turned and left the room. Hermione followed shortly.

Walking towards the kitchen both girls felt awkward with each other. If that happened hadn't happened they would be talking and teasing. St. Mungo's Mental Ward hung over them like a neon green frooglout, as Luna would have said, if she were herself. It would take a while to regain their balance with themselves and with each other, and Harry as well. It would possible take them years to start trusting their fellow wizards. Or maybe they never would.

Hermione stilled at the entrance of the kitchen. It was a familiar sight, even if the room was foreign; Harry cooking breakfast for his girls, an apron wrapped around his waist. He turned to look at them and smiled. Emotion overwhelmed Hermione and she started to cry.

Harry calmly, but quickly, set down the pan he was holding and went over to comfort her and Luna. He didn't touch them, knowing they were too raw. He murmured to them how much he loved them, and how he would never leave them alone. When he felt they were both calm enough he led them over to the table and sat them down. Then he finished making breakfast, the room silent.

It was a very nice room, simple and open. It was a combination of a dinning room and a kitchen, with an open space that led into a livingroom. An open French door led out to a deck surrounded by a tropical forest. Long, open windows lined the walls, which were a light, airy green. The floor was bamboo. The furnishing were pretty, simple and impersonal. By the time Hermione was finished inspecting her surroundings Harry was done cooking. He brought their meals over on plates she recognized from their manor in England.

Harry set the plates on the table and sat down himself. No one moved to touch his or her plate.

"I've waited to have this talk for two days. Hermione, Luna and I didn't want to talk without you. Before I explain anything I would like to know what happened to you two," Harry spoke.

The girls looked at each other. "After they took you away we went home. We started to do the things on your list…" Luna asked softly.

Hermione continued where Luna had left off. "More aurors came, saying we needed to come with them."

"They took us to Ministry headquarters. They wanted to know everything about you. They weren't very nice," Luna trailed off. It went unspoken that neither girl said a word.

"Finally they… they just bound us with spells and took us to St. Mungo's."

Both girls were silent after that, trying very hard not to look at anyone. Harry took a deep breath, knowing this next part would be hard. "What happened in there?"

Luna shrugged and Hermione fiddled with her fork.

"I need to know. Please."

Luna shuddered. "It was… I didn't really know were I was for a while, it was about seven potions before someone told me. The attendants… they weren't as cruel as they could have been when they forced the potions on me. It was more the separation from you and Hermione, not knowing that happened." She closed her eyes and drew into herself.

Harry wanted to go to her, but he knew he couldn't shield her from the memories. He ached for her. "Hermione?" he asked quietly.

Hermione closed her eyes. "They must have been purebloods. That predigest isn't gone, and it hasn't truly gotten better. I would get slapped around a bit, and they were very rough with the potions. The cleaning spells didn't come very often either. It was the taunts that hurt the worst. That you were dead. That Luna was dead. Harry…" she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Harry reached across the table, and took Luna and Hermione's hands into his. He couldn't protect his girls from their memories, but her could help them get past it. However, he didn't miss their flinch when he reached for them. "Did they touch you?"

Luna and Hermione glanced at each other.

"I wasn't raped," Hermione offered after a long pause. Luna nodded her head in agreement.

Harry drew in a deep breath and let it out. "Then what did they do."

"They were… rough. They touched. I fought back, at first. I got… harder." Hermione shuddered, staring intently at her lap. "I don't know if I could have held on if I didn't have memories of you two."

"Sometimes… sometimes they would make me take a bath… in front of them." Luna's voice was barely audible. "Then they would… dry me off."

Knowing there was more to it, for both of them, but unwilling to push them further, Harry changed the subject.

"This while shit fest happened because some idiot fancies himself the more sophisticated version of Voldemort."

Two wide set of eyes started at him in surprise.

Harry smiled without humor. "Apparently there are a lot of people who are the pure blood ideas, but Voldemort's ways were too… crude, and bold. This new guy, he's going to be much more subtle, passing laws quietly, mainly working in the shadows, going slowly, so no one knows what is happening." He looked mildly amused and said dryly That's why he got ride of me, I might object, seeing as I'm living with a mudblood."

"I honestly… don't know what to say." Hermione said.

"I'm not terribly surprised," Luna said.

"Yes. He'll have a lot more support then Voldemort ever had." Harry paused thoughtfully. "You know, I think a lot of our pureblood, and half blood, for that matter, friends will go along with a lot of those laws. Its nearly impossible for a wizard to be unbiased growing up there. I think one of the reasons Tonks turned out like she did is because her mother dropped out. She didn't have her crucial developmental years tainted by the magical world."

Luna nodded. "Yes. Even many of the light families."

"Even the Weasley's?" Hermione whispered.

"Sorry love," Harry said regretfully.

They sat in silence, thinking about what Harry said.

"How did you get out?" Hermione asked.

"They weren't able to take Dobby away from me. He's bound to me by the wages I paid him and by friendship, not magic. You'd think they'd be smart enough to block all magic, not just wizard's magic, at Azkaban... He wanted to get me out of there right away. I knew it wouldn't be that simple, however, and persuaded him not to kill everyone there. I used one of the plans, but I had to modify it a little. I didn't expect that they'd through me into Azkaban. Dobby told me you'd been taken away, and I had to make a plan for that. Basically, I ended up taking bits and pieces off all the plans and mixing them together to make the Grand Plan. Dobby set everything up." Harry smiled tiredly.

"Well, thank goodness you finally listened to me and became paranoid." Hermione said, sounding like a shadow of her old self.

Harry laughed for the first time in a long time. Luna smiled serenely.

Where are we?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked pleased with himself. "Hawaii, on the island of Lanai."

"Told you," Luna cut in, almost shyly. Hermione offered a small smile, but looked away. Harry smiled. They were coming back to themselves.

"My parents honeymooned here, and loved it so much they bought a house. After you gave Dobby control over all my assets, it wasn't very hard to set things up here, and move the household here."

Luna looked around. "Are we staying here then?"

Harry smiled softly at her. "Yes. I think you two will enjoy it. We are officially registered in the muggle world as citizens, and as political refugees in the magical. They can't drag us back to that hell hole."

"I don't care about that hell hole," Hermione stated "but if someone takes it over, can't they get to the other countries?"

"Magical England has always been very flawed. It would take a lot more then just that small part to be able to do damage to the rest of the magical world," Luna said. "And the other nations won't let anything happen to the muggles, because that would expose us all."

Hermione looked almost shy. "So we're not going back?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Hermione, Luna, we're staying in Hawaii and we're never returning to England. They've burned this bridge with us, and now they can rot."

###

I like this a lot better. Who knows, maybe next year I'll go around and fiddle with this again.

I know I referred to plans here, and didn't really explain it, but I think that after everything Harry went through (especially living with Hermione) he'd come up with a lot of back up plans for when things would go wrong, and with a lot of different situations. And the whole thing with Dobby, I'm guessing that's a loop hole as well. As for giving him power of Harry's assets, well, what would the goblins care? As long as they get their share, I don't think they'd concern themselves. Please let me know what you thought of this. ^.^


End file.
